


We'll meet again, even at the grave

by Niongi



Series: Buried and Still With You [1]
Category: Being Human, Being Human (US/Canada)
Genre: Grave, M/M, dream - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-07-13
Updated: 2012-07-13
Packaged: 2017-11-09 21:10:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/458464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niongi/pseuds/Niongi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aidan and Bishop the good old times, too bad you think only about the happy memories when your buried and left for dead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We'll meet again, even at the grave

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bishopsorphan](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=bishopsorphan).



> This is right after the end of Season 2. So spoilers if you aren't there yet. Listen to We'll Meet Again by Vera Lynn. Sets the mood I think.

The soft thud of dirt fell over the coffin with deep echoes into the ground.  The air felt cool and damp,  and sad like all funerals.  'Suren...I'm...my Suren.'  He shook his head against the urge to fall into the comfort of dreams some feeling were too much. He licked his lips concentrating on Josh, Sally in their house trying to pick out plates and curtains.  He turned his mind to Marcus standing by an empty bar he grinned and clapped Aidan, still in uniform, on the arm.  Memories were all...dark blue skies and soft music echoing from a record player.

 

'Bishop…' Aidan blinked against the sleep, the dreams, the ultimate conclusion to being put to ground...returning always to him.  Bishop...fresh suit and shoes, always the gift when a prodigal son returned home.

 

Aidan turned and grinned at Bishop in the doorway. "Boston? Really Pop this is where you want the family?"  His maker gave his small smirk and looked out into the night stars.  

 

"My son, you just don't know when you have a good thing."  

 

'No…' Aidan tugged softly at his binds in the coffin, 'No it's not-

 

"Do you pay attention when I'm speaking to you?" Bishop said harshly, he face softening at the unbidden flinch, he lowered his voice with an understanding look. "I'm not going to hurt you.  It's all right.  New home, new start.  All forgiven. "  He nodded and put his hands in his pockets. "I'm a harsh father, and I know it.  I understand why you left , my eldest you and I just have too much in common."  Bishop straighten his suit and wrapped his hand around the back of Aidan's neck tugging him closer to kiss his forehead softly.  "I also know why you came back, Aidan.  Family."

 

"Family...family...my family-" Aidan curled into his body hearing all above go quite as the soft sounds of the blues washed over him. 

 

The record player, brand new  a gift for Bishop. A peace offering 'We'll meet again,  Don't know where, don't know when.'

 

"What a record," Bishop smiled. Aidan didn't remember why he bought it, but it was worth seeing the hardness leave his makers face.  Marcus and Aidan exchanged knowing smirks at Bishop's back.  Boston was a brand new start.


End file.
